


Something To Be Proud Of

by Percy_j



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Annabeth is a badass, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Marines, Slow Burn, minor characters make an appearance, soldier!annabeth, soldier!percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percy_j/pseuds/Percy_j
Summary: Percabeth military AU!Annabeth does not want to be known as the female marine with a crush on the guy from special forces (too cliche for her). She has had to work extremely hard to earn respect from her fellow corps members and she isn't going to let Percy, no matter how cute he is, jeopardize that. So they decide to just be friends... that will work, right?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95
Collections: PJO/HOO Big Bang 2020





	Something To Be Proud Of

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the @pjo-hoo-bigbang! Thank you so much to my amazing betas: @nikdemic, @lyfe, @rulingthecastleonthehill!! I appreciate you! Shout out to @wishuponafandoms and @thatonetheatrekid2105 for creating amazing artwork for this fic! Participating in this has been a lot of fun and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (This was inspired by @darlingheart’s bellarke fic titled Soldier, soldier! So if you’re interested in the 100 you should definitely check that out!!!)

Annabeth is waiting for the bartender to make her rounds back when they walk in. The group of three men are loud when they walk up to the bar. This, of course, immediately gets the bartender's attention. Annabeth sighs in annoyance. This is her last night in Virginia for a while and she was hoping for a low-key night. A few drinks at the bar with dinner and a quiet night at home after.  
“Hey, Hazel! Can we get a round?”

“Percy, long time no see! Y’all still up for your usual?” She responds. 

“I'm surprised that you remember, you know us so well. Thank you.” The man in blue responds. 

Hazel leaves to grab the drinks, but before she does she spares a quick look at Annabeth and mouths, ‘I’ll be with you in one minute’. Annabeth rolls her eyes but is not willing to let these guys ruin her night. She will wait, order one more drink and head home. She should try to catch Bobby and Mathew while they are still awake. Say her goodbyes tonight so she can sneak out early in the morning. 

While she’s waiting Annabeth glances over to the three men who are now next to her at the bar. There is a blond with glasses, a tall muscular man with dark skin, and a man with dark hair and green eyes. Annabeth can’t help but to notice how attractive they are. Surely they belong at the clubs and not some random dive bar in Roanoke. Hazel returns and hands the men their drinks and finally approaches Annabeth. 

“Hello darlin’ - sorry for the wait. What can I get for you?” 

“I’ll take a whiskey on the rocks.” Annabeth replies.

“Great, would you like to start a tab?” Hazel asks. 

Annabeth considers but then looks over to the men. They are getting loud and she really wants that quiet night. 

“No, close it please.” Hazel nods and walks away to get her drink. 

Annabeth takes out her phone and while she's checking her messages she hears the blonde boy starting to raise cheers to his friends. 

“To our last night of freedom.” 

Figures, they’re here for a bachelor party. Annabeth is sure this is just their first stop. Hazel walks back over to hand Annabeth her drink and her card.

“Shame you’re closing out so early.” A voice that isn’t Hazel’s says. 

Annabeth looks over her shoulder to see the man with green eyes. She allows herself a moment to take him in. Dark wavy hair, tan skin and a bright smile. He is wearing jeans and a blue v neck t-shirt that definitely brings out his eyes. 

“Yeah, well I thought this bar would be a little bit more low key.” Annabeth responds nodding over to his friends. Somehow on their third shot. 

“Sorry if we’re bothering you.” The man replies earnestly.

“No worries. It is a bar. I can’t be mad at people for drinking... that’s kind of the whole point.” Annabeth says.

The man smiles, “Right. Well I’m Percy by the way.”

“Annabeth.” She says as she reaches over to shake his hand. He pulls his chair closer to hers. It seems he is not going to leave her alone. “So who is the lucky man getting married?” She asks him.

“What?” Percy responds looking genuinely confused. 

“Last night of freedom? That’s what blondie over there said when you guys got your first round.”

“Oh, you heard that huh? It’s, uhh... Charlie’s. Marrying his highschool sweetheart tomorrow.”

“Cute.” Annabeth responds, still nursing her whiskey. 

“So... What do you do for work?” Percy asks. 

Annabeth notices he is not the smoothest guy to hit on her at a bar. She considers telling him her real job. She really does. But last second she decides not to. 

“I am a professor. I teach architecture.” She says. Annabeth can see Percy is impressed with her lie.

“So, beautiful and a genius. I really have no shot.” He responds. 

“And what is it you do?” Annabeth responds ignoring the flirting. 

“I am a marine biologist, stationed in Hawaii. I’ll be heading back there after the big guy gets hitched.” He says. 

Ah so something they have in common. They both will be out of Virginia before Monday morning.

“Look.” Percy starts, “My friend over there Jason, the blondie, wouldn’t leave me alone until I came over and talked to you. When we walked in I made a comment about how beautiful you looked and he wouldn’t let up. His wife is some sort of matchmaker so he thinks he can do the same. I can see I’m bothering you, so I can leave. I mean - if that’s what you want.” 

While he was rambling, Annabeth finished her drink. She looked down at her phone, only 9:00. Screw it. It’s her last night in Virginia, why not have a little fun.

“Buy me a drink and I’ll let you stay.” She smirks at him and puts her phone back into her pocket. 

He smiles at this and calls Hazel back over to order Annabeth another whiskey. 

A few drinks later and Annabeth can tell Percy is a genuinely good guy. Loves marine animals and his mom, Sally, who is back in New York writing novels. Him, Jason, and Charlie seemed like the best of friends, and Annabeth may or may not have a crush. She hasn’t felt a real spark like this since Luke. A real shame tonight is just a fleeting moment. She has a flight to catch tomorrow morning. Annabeth looks at her phone. It’s nearly midnight. 

“Percy,” Annabeth cuts him off while he’s telling her a story about his stepdad Paul. “I need to get out of here. And you have a wedding to attend tomorrow remember?” She asks. Percy does remember. Big plans tomorrow for sure. He looks over to where Jason and Charlie were sitting a few hours ago. 

“Yeah, but I don’t want this night to end.” He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. “You could always come back to my hotel?” His cheeks are reddening, “No funny business if you don’t want to, promise.” He looks at her hopefully.

She doesn’t want this night to end either. But it needs to. 

“Percy... I can’t. I have that conference in the morning, remember? I need to be well rested.” She lies. 

Percy understands. “Let me walk you out.” he says. Annabeth nods and waves goodbye to Hazel at the bar while she calls an uber on her phone. They wait outside holding hands. His hands feel rough for a marine biologist. 

“Have fun at the wedding tomorrow.” Annabeth says as she leans into Percy for balance and warmth. It’s getting chilly in Virgina. 

Percy looks down at her. “Yeah, the wedding. I will try.” He looks like he’s about to say something but Annabeth cuts him off with a kiss. His lips are soft, she realizes. “I-” Percy starts but gets interrupted once again. This time by Annabeth’s uber driver.

“Uber for Annabeth?” A man in a prius asks. 

“Yes, one second.” Annabeth says. She looks at Percy. “Tonight was great. Thanks.” She leans in for a quick peck on his cheek and slides into the back seat of the car. 

Percy looks disappointed but puts his hand up to wave goodbye as the car pulls out. And that’s that. No numbers exchanged, and they definitely won’t be seeing each other again. 

\------

An alarm wakes her up at 6 am. Annabeth quickly finishes packing up, she did most of it yesterday before her trip to the bar. She makes her bed neatly, like she learned in the academy, and made her way downstairs for breakfast. Matthew and Bobby are already up, wanting to see her off. She gives them both a quick hug, promises to be in touch and walks out the door. 

Annabeth gets to the airport two hours early for her flight. Missing this flight would seriously be the worst case scenario. An hour into sitting at her gate and she sees someone she recognizes from the academy: Malcolm Pace. Malcolm and Annabeth became friends during their time in bootcamp. Malcolm was extremely intelligent, and like her, was recruited to work in marine corps intelligence and battle strategy. They got along like siblings and she was relieved to know someone in her platoon. 

“Private Chase, looks like we will be spending some more together.” He smiles. 

“Private Pace.” Annabeth responds with a grin as he sits down next to her. The two chat about their time off and before they know it, it’s time to board the plane. Annabeth gets the window seat thankfully and is ready for the flight to take off when she hears a familiar voice. Percy’s voice. What the hell is he doing on this flight? Didn't he have a wedding to attend? She thought she was imagining things when she saw not only him, but Jason and Charlie. They were dressed head to toe in marine corps uniforms. 

“Looks like we have some fellow soldiers on our flight.” Malcolm said, glancing at the three men. 

“Looks like it.” Annabeth mumbled. Luckily they hadn’t seen her and Malcolm yet. Annabeth still had some time to come up with something to say. Looks like she wasn’t the only one lying about her job last night. Looking at Percy’s uniform Annabeth could tell that not only was Percy in the Marines, but he was a raider. An elite member of the marine corps special forces. From what Annabeth could remember from basic, the raiders were known to conduct special missions, often operating behind enemy lines. She remembered watching a training video of a raider jumping out of a helicopter and landing in a rubber boat on a rescue mission. These guys were the best of the best.

It was going to be a long flight. 

As excited as she was to see Percy again, she knew nothing could happen. She had to work harder than most to earn respect, being one of the few female marines. She needed to show everyone she was tough and reliable. She did not want to be known as the girl with the crush on the raider. How cliche. Then and there Annabeth decided to stuff down her feelings for Percy. She had known him for one night, the military was her lifelong dream. There was no way she would risk that. 

Percy, Jason, and Charlie were seated in the front of the plane so they wouldn’t see Annabeth until the plane touched down in Iraq. 

Thirteen hours later, the plane lands in Baghdad. Annabeth’s new home. Well, at least for a couple of months. Malcolm and Annabeth make their way over to the military transport vehicle that would take them to base. This is where she’s noticed. She sees Jason nudge Percy and point in her direction. Percy looks up at her slowly and his jaw drops. He immediately makes his way over to her. 

“Annabeth?” He questions. Malcolm looks at her questioningly. 

“It’s Private Chase.” She responds harshly. She needs to get across how serious about the job she is. 

His lips turn up into a grin. “Private Chase,” he says. “ Sergeant Jackson. Nice to be re-acquainted. Hope you were able to rest well for your architecture conference.” 

You’re kidding. Percy was a sergeant. 

“Sergeant, I believe you must realize I did not have an architecture conference. And I’m assuming the wedding was a blast?” She questioned him, resisting an eye roll. “Sir.” She quickly added on. 

“I’m sorry I was dishonest Private, you assumed bachelor party when we were celebrating our last night of freedom. Wasn't the last night of freedom before a wedding. More like last night of freedom before deployment.” He finishes. The last part a little more quietly. 

“Sergeant Jackson, our ride is here sir.” Jason interrupts, “Private Chase.” He nods at her in acknowledgement.

“Thank you Grace, I’ll be there in a minute.” Percy responds. 

“Sir.” Jason replies and then is off to the van. Malcolm follows leaving Percy and Annabeth alone for the first time since the bar. 

“Annabeth, what are you doing here?” Percy asks sincerely. 

“Marine Corps intelligence. Why are you so surprised, think a girl can’t be in the army, sir?”

“Drop the sir, Annabeth. And, of course that’s not what I am saying. Why did you lie at the bar?” He asked.

“Why did you?” Annabeth responds. 

“Touche.” Percy says. Annabeth can’t help but notice that his uniform brings out the green in his eyes. At the bar he looked like a typical surfer dude from Hawaii. Today he was polished and looked very much military. She took time to notice his lapel. Sergeant was an amazing accomplishment. Percy couldn’t be more than 26 years old, meaning he must have risen in rank very quickly. 

“Look, Percy. I’ve worked really hard to get here and I don’t want to be known as the girl who kissed the raider on my first day on base.” Annabeth says. 

“Okay, so can they find out on your second day?” Percy grins.

“Percy, I am serious. I take my job seriously. As I am sure you do. Seeing that you’re a sergeant.”

“I was kidding. I get it, Annabeth. This job is important to me too. How about we start over?” He asks earnestly.

“Friends?” Annabeth asks.

“Friends.” He responds. Annabeth knew friends would be a stretch. There was really no reason for them to be friends. It isn’t like they would be interacting on base, they were in different units and raiders rarely stayed in one place for long. 

“Sergeant, we really need to move out. We are supposed to be on base at o five hundred, sir.” Jason calls from the vehicle.

“Roger.” Percy responds. “After you, private.” Annabeth leads Percy into the military transport vehicle. It was full of military personnel of all ranks. They sat silently during the 30 minute ride to base. 

\-------

Being in Iraq was not exactly what Annabeth imagined. It was hot. Really hot. But she knew it would be, and it smelled. It really smelled. But Annabeth knew that as well. What she didn’t expect was the comradery she was building with her platoon. Of course she knew that that was the whole point of the marines. Brotherhood and whatnot. She would sacrifice her life for her brothers and sisters in uniform and knew that they would do the same for her. But, it was still different. In basic, her instructors and her unit gave her a hard time. She was given the nickname “Princess” on her first day of training. Annabeth knew she was recruited because of her intelligence, but that didn’t stop people from hating on her. Other than Malcolm, she didn’t have any friends in the corps.

But on base, things were just different. Here nobody cared how she got to where she was. They cared about what she could do. Annabeth was known for her stealth and agility. In training she could sneak around almost invisible and had impeccable knife skills. But, she was mostly known for her intelligence. She had been studying military strategy since she was in middle school, so she really knew her stuff. People in her unit knew they could count on Annabeth to get them out of a bad situation, and that meant something to them. She felt lucky to have a team that respected her for her wit.

She had been here for three weeks and was settling into her routine. Wake up at dawn, PT, shower, and then straight to the Chow Hall for breakfast. At the Chow Hall she sat with her unit; Malcolm Pace, Travis Stoll, and their corporal Frank Zhang. Her relationship with Malcolm had only gotten stronger in the month she had been in Iraq. Malcolm challenged her and made her smarter, Annabeth liked having him around. Travis was a loyal and hard working soldier, and seemed to be responsible for keeping the group light hearted when they got too serious. Frank Zhang was somewhat shy and cynical but after watching Frank during PT anyone could tell he was extremely strong. Annabeth had watched him take down two soldiers in training without breaking a sweat. He was a good leader for their little group.

After breakfast, Annabeth went to work. She spent two hours completing her intel gathering, Then, back to the Chow Hall for lunch. After lunch she went back to work for a few hours, until evening formation. Then dinner. Then free time in the barracks for a few hours until lights out. Annabeth spent her free time reading and researching battle strategy. She wanted to be prepared for anything. This was the routine. Annabeth had only been here for a short time, but she was dying to get into the real action. To see what she was really made of. 

On base Annabeth interacted with many soldiers, but somehow seemed to be an expert at avoiding Percy and his gang. Since their conversation at the airport they only ran into each other twice in the Chow Hall, and their interactions had been brief. Annabeth should have known she wouldn’t be able to avoid him forever. 

The day started like any typical day on base so far, but instead of being assigned to her usual post after PT, Annabeth and her team were to report to the big house. 

“Corporal Zhang, do you know what this is about?” Annabeth asked quietly as they made the trek from the field to the big house.

“You will find out soon enough, Private.” Frank responded and kept walking. 

“Come on Corporal, no heads up?” Travis asked Frank.

“We may or may not be assigned on our first mission off base.” Frank replied, his lips turning up into a slight grin. Annabeth wasn’t the only one excited to get into the action. 

When they got to the big house they were told to wait in a briefing room for First Sergeant Chiron. He would be the one to debrief the team on their mission. While they waited Annabeth allowed herself to finally feel nerves. She was confident in herself and her team, and she was so ready to have a mission. 

When Chiron came into the room the team stood at attention until they were told to stand at ease. He relayed the mission to the team and before leaving he asked, “Is that understood?” 

“Yes sir.” The team responded in unison. 

“Also, the raiders will be riding into town with you for a mission of their own. The transport van will leave at 0500. Dismissed.” Chiron finished. After Chiron walked out of the room Malcolm turned to Annabeth. 

“How do you feel about that?” He asked. Malcolm was still unsure what went on between Percy and Annabeth, but knew something was up. Anytime he tried to ask her about that awkward interaction at the airport Annabeth simply shrugged him off. 

“Great.” Annabeth responded, and Malcolm could tell that was all he was going to get out of her. 

Their mission was simple, and had minimal risk involved, but the team still needed to go over their roles. While Frank led his team in a quick discussion Annabeth allowed her mind to wander to Percy and the raiders. What would they be doing going into town for recon? She knew the raiders work was highly classified and she was not on the need to know basis. But there was one thing that Annabeth hated more than anything, and it was not knowing. 

“Private Chase?” Frank asked. Shit. She had missed the question.

“Sir, can you repeat the question?” she asked sheepishly. 

“I asked if you were ready to move out.” Frank responded, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, sir.” She said. The team made their way to the transport van. Before they left Annabeth triple checked to make sure all of their supplies were intact and ready to go. At exactly 0500 Percy, Jason, and Charlie hopped into the van.

“Everyone ready?” Argus the transport driver asked.

“You bet, let’s hit the road.” Percy responded. Annabeth was surprised by his lack of formality. Surely a sergeant should be speaking with proper protocol. This may be her first tour, but Annabeth knew ‘let’s hit the road’ was not protocol.

Her annoyance must have shown in her face because Percy took the opportunity to grab the seat next to her and ask, “Something wrong Private Chase?”

“No sir.” She responded. She looked around to make sure she was out of earshot from the rest of her team before continuing. “Just figured a Sergeant would be a little more formal, that’s all.” 

“Well, sorry to offend. I go way back with Argus, he drove me to my first mission off base when I was 18.” He responded. “You’re a very difficult person to find Private. If I didn’t know better I’d think you were avoiding me.”

“I’m not avoiding you.” She responds.

“Could have fooled me.” He answers, looking away from her. Their drive to town would be another 45 minutes. This left plenty of time for Annabeth to determine what the raider mission was.

“So, what brings you off base today?” She asks.

“Private, you know that all Raider missions are classified.”

“I know. I just thought, you know, us being friends and all you would let me have a little insight.”

“Is that what we are, friends?” He asks. “Because I haven’t spoken more than ten words to you in the five weeks we’ve been here. Not quite sure that makes us friends.”

“I’ve just been busy adjusting.” Annabeth lies. 

“Besides, friends or not, my lips are sealed,” he joked. “Classified mission and what not.” Annabeth grunted in response. She really wanted to know. 

“How long are you guys stationed here?” Annabeth asks him. Hoping to get any information out of him. 

“Classified.” He responds. “Have any questions for me I can actually answer Private?”

Annabeth swallows, “Sure, why’d you sit next to me? Grace and Beckendorf look awfully lonely back there.” She nods to the back row of the transport vehicle where Jason and Charles were seated. 

“I’m sure they’ll manage.” He responds. “And, I wanted to talk to you. Is that alright?”

“It’s fine.”

“Why’d you lie about your job when we met at the bar?” He asks. 

Annabeth takes a second to respond, “Guys usually don’t respond well to hearing I’m in the marines. Scares them away.” 

“That’s stupid.”

“It may be stupid, but it’s true. Apparently I can be intimidating.”

“I think you’re hot.” 

“Percy.” Annabeth stops him.

“Sorry if I overstepped. But, it’s true. Any guy would be lucky to talk to you. Obviously you're super smart, beautiful and strong. Who wouldn’t like that?”

“You flatter me.” Annabeth says rolling her eyes. He wasn’t 100% sure, but Percy swore he could see a slight blush rising. Before Annabeth expected, the transport van stopped. They spent the entire ride talking to each other.

“Stay safe, Private.” Percy said. Nodding at Annabeth before filing out of the van, and catching up with Grace and Beckendorf. They went off on their own leaving Annabeth and her unit to do their job.

It went exactly as planned. 

Right on time Annabeth and her squad loaded back into the van to head back to base. Percy and the rest of the raiders did not join them on the ride back. Annabeth looked over to Frank and said, “A little boring, huh?”

“Boring?” He asked. 

“Yeah, well I guess I expected more for our first mission.”

“Annabeth, we gathered our intel and all made it out safely with no issues. The mission was a success. You should hope all missions go exactly like this one.”

That shut her up. Obviously Annabeth didn’t want anyone to be hurt but she did not join the military to guard a door while others collected intel. Intel that the United States would sit on forever. She was here because she knew she could make a difference. 

\------

Time moved slowly in Iraq, the days seemed to drag on. Annabeth wondered about Percy and his unit from time to time. And sometimes she even worried about his safety, but in a way she worried about the rest of the people she met on base when they went out for a mission. She hadn’t seen them in over two weeks so she assumed they were long gone. 

Her routine is what keeps her sane: going out on patrol, eating with her unit in the chow hall, doing research at night before she goes to sleep. Annabeth has also been getting closer with the soldiers on base. Some nights instead of research she plays cards with the guys (she always wins), she even spends some time with Clarisse, a fellow female marine doing ab workouts in the barracks. 

Every Thursday evening she uses her allotted one hour of computer time in the rec hall. She typically spends her first 15 minutes replying to emails from her family and friends. She usually has one from her mother checking in, one from Bobby or Matthew, and one from her college roommate, Katie. Annabeth loves getting emails as a way to tie her back to reality, but she hates responding. There hasn't been anything worthy of an update since she arrived. After emails, she allows herself 15 minutes to browse social media, and then the last 30 minutes is solely dedicated to research. 

This week though, something was different. Annabeth had a fourth email, one she was definitely not expecting. 

[From: P.Jackson@marinecorps.mil]  
[To: A.Chase@marinecorps.mil]

Subject: Friendly check in 

Annabeth ignores the butterflies in her stomach and the way her lips are fighting to curl up when she clicks on the email to open it. 

Just checking in, you know, as friends do. How’s it going in Iraq? Can you believe I actually miss that shit hole? The Chow Hall food is 10 times better than where I am if you can imagine. 

Stay safe, Private.

P

Annabeth smiles and immediately responds to the email. 

[From: A.Chase@marinecorps.mil]  
[To: P.Jackson@marinecorps.mil]

Subject: Where are you? 

Percy,

Thanks for your concern, Sir. I will try my best to “stay safe”, you do know we are at war right? Things are very much the same here... The only thing that has changed since you were here is that they are starting construction on a Pizza Hut. The first Pizza Hut in Iraq, how exciting! And, no I cannot believe you miss this base. Where are you??

Annabeth 

After she sends the email, Annabeth responds to her mom, brother, and Katie. She is about to log on to facebook when a notification pops up. One unread email from Percy. She opens it.

[From: P.Jackson@marinecorps.mil]  
[To: A.Chase@marinecorps.mil]

Subject: You are lying about the Pizza Hut… you must be

Private if you must know I am located in *redacted* doing *redacted* with *redacted*, and *redacted*. Now that that is out of the way can we please talk about this Pizza Hut? When is opening day? I will mark it in my calendar and try to be there. Also, when I really think about it I am not sure it is the base I miss per say. Maybe just catching glimpses of a certain Private. Stay safe. 

P

Annabeth hits reply almost immediately.

[From: A.Chase@marinecorps.mil]  
[To: P.Jackson@marinecorps.mil]

Subject: Go to sleep

Why are you still awake? If my calculations are correct and you are where I think you are it’s super early in the morning. I will make sure to ask about the grand opening next time I walk by. I guess I miss having the Raiders around here too. Jason and I were really starting to hit it off. 

Congrats on *redacted*. I’m sure you guys did great. 

Annabeth 

[From: P.Jackson@marinecorps.mil]  
[To: A.Chase@marinecorps.mil]

Subject: Are you stalking me?

Ha. Good one about Jason. Got nervous for a second til I realized Jason is happily married (yes I was the best man. Yes I look amazing in dress blues). Also how do you know what time it is where I am? Where do you think I am? Please tell me a fun base story. I am literally dying of boredom out here. 

P.S. I will be waiting for that Pizza Hut opening date. 

Stay Safe. 

P

[From: A.Chase@marinecorps.mil]  
[To: P.Jackson@marinecorps.mil]

Subject: Strategy, strategy, strategy

I spend a lot of time researching and studying military strategy so I have a good idea where you guys are. My calculations are usually right. Hmm fun base story? I don’t really have anything too exciting. Leo is trying to turn our Wednesday night poker game into strip poker. That’s about as exciting as it gets. 

Annabeth

[From: P.Jackson@marinecorps.mil]  
[To: A.Chase@marinecorps.mil]

Subject: Ew.

I don’t know who Leo is but don’t play strip poker with him. Actually don’t play strip poker with anyone on a military base. 

Stay safe. Stay away from Leo.

P

[From: A.Chase@marinecorps.mil]  
[To: P.Jackson@marinecorps.mil]

Subject: You’re cute when you worry

Don’t think I could take them? I have won every Wednesday poker night I’ve played so far. Don’t worry I have vetoed that idea many times. No stripping happening here.

Annabeth 

[From: P.Jackson@marinecorps.mil]  
[To: A.Chase@marinecorps.mil]

Subject: Good.

Annabeth, I am sure you could take them. It’s not your abilities that I don’t trust. I have been on base since I was 18. I’ve seen a lot of creeps. 

Stay Safe. 

P

Before Annabeth can reply her computer shuts off. One hour had passed and her allotted time was up. Annabeth left the rec hall feeling almost giddy. She knew she needed to chill out when Malcolm stopped her on the way to her barracks. 

“What’s going on with you Annabeth?” he asks.

“Hmm?” 

“You seem a little out of it. You alright?”

“Yes. Malcolm. I am great thank you for your concern.” She rolled her eyes and brushed past him and decided to head to bed. Having Percy as a friend isn’t something that she planned for. But now that it was here and clearly happening Annabeth couldn’t help but be a little excited about it.

\--------

Annabeth’s Friday went from bad to worse. When she stepped out of the barracks she immediately started sweating. It was the hottest day on record so far. And if that wasn’t enough from the god of weather, before Annabeth and her unit could leave to go on patrol a massive sandstorm struck the base. Comms went down. They spent all day trying to get them back up to no avail. Saturday was worse than Friday. Their base was attacked by rebel forces. The supplies they needed were destroyed. Sunday morning on a trip to town the military transport van in front of the one Annabeth and her unit were in hit an IED. No one was seriously hurt but it definitely shook Annabeth up. This was the first week of the action that Annabeth had wanted, but now she wasn’t so sure. 

This was the week from hell. Annabeth was exhausted. Thursday came and went and Annabeth didn’t even think to check her emails. 

Things started to calm back down after 11 days of chaos. Annabeth was happy to get back into her old routine. It was two Thursdays later when Annabeth finally had time to use her allotted computer time. She had seven unread emails. One from her mom. One from Matthew. One from Katie. And to her surprise four from Percy. She quickly responded to her family and Katie updating them on her miserable week but assuring her safety before opening Percy’s email. The first one was sent only a few hours after their original conversation. 

[From: P.Jackson@marinecorps.mil]  
[To: A.Chase@marinecorps.mil]  
Subject: Re: Good.

No reply? Are you mad at me for not wanting you to play strip poker... on a military base? 

Stay safe.

P

A few hours after that one another one was sent.

[From: P.Jackson@marinecorps.mil]  
[To: A.Chase@marinecorps.mil]  
Subject: Re: Good.

Now I feel bad. I know we are just friends so if you want to play strip poker with a bunch of privates go for it. I trust your instincts. I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. If I did and you need me to back off just tell me. I can handle it. I’m sorry. 

Stay safe. 

P

The third email came the day after the rebel army attacked base. 

[From: P.Jackson@marinecorps.mil]  
[To: A.Chase@marinecorps.mil]  
Subject: You alright?

Hi. Heard about the rebel attack. I promise I’m not stalking you. I just know a lot of people. You know how the military talks… Are you okay?

Stay safe, please. 

P

The fourth email came Thursday morning. 

[From: P.Jackson@marinecorps.mil]  
[To: A.Chase@marinecorps.mil]  
Subject: Re: You alright?

You’re making me worried, Private. Are you okay?

Stay safe. 

P

Annabeth reads them all in one sitting. She knows the just friends rule is a great thing to have in place. But right now she can’t help the way she feels, it’s nice to know that Percy is somewhere out there in the world worried about her.

[From: A.Chase@marinecorps.mil]  
[To: P.Jackson@marinecorps.mil]

Subject: Hi

It was a rough week, but I am okay. Don’t tell anyone this but I feel like an idiot for wanting more action those first weeks on base. No casualties here, so that’s obviously a positive. We’ve also become stronger as a unit I think. Shitshows really bond you, I guess. 

The bad news: opening the Pizza Hut has been delayed. Also - haven’t had our weekly poker night in two weeks (I know you must be disappointed). 

Thanks for checking in Percy. I appreciate it

Staying as safe as I can.

Annabeth 

Annabeth mindlessly scrolls through facebook until a notification pops up. Percy responded. 

[From: P.Jackson@marinecorps.mil]  
[To: A.Chase@marinecorps.mil]

Subject: Relieved

Thank god you’re okay. You once told me I was cute when I worried. If that’s true you should have seen me this week. You would have dropped the just friends thing right away. Sorry you had a shitty week. Welcome to the life of a marine. You are right about shitshows bringing you closer as a unit. One time Jason, Charlie, and I had ‘the mission from Hell’. Jason and I were so stressed it was like we were possessed. I thought we were going to kill each other until we almost lost Charlie and we needed to work together. After that mission we all were so much closer. And now look at us. 

The boys have been making fun of me all week. I was really worried when you weren’t responding. I am the one that’s usually out in warzones not sitting at home waiting. Now I know how my mom feels. Right now my biggest enemy is a pile of paperwork. Can you believe that’s what they have us doing? Paperwork. I get what you are saying about wanting action. I guess we are both a little bit crazy.

Glad you’re safe. 

Before Annabeth could respond another email from Percy was in her inbox.

[From: P.Jackson@marinecorps.mil]  
[To: A.Chase@marinecorps.mil]

Subject: Re: Relieved Embarrassed 

Hi. I am second guessing myself and wish I could unsend an email. ADHD is rough. Sorry if I said anything too forward, about dropping the just friends thing. 

Believe it or not I don’t have a lot of experience being a penpal/email pal. The only person I email with is my mom. 

Stay Safe.

P

[From: A.Chase@marinecorps.mil]  
[To: P.Jackson@marinecorps.mil]

Subject: Friend List

Don’t think too hard, don’t know if your brain can handle it. I am not too surprised about your lack of penpals. I’m guessing your friends are pretty much just Jason and Charlie am I right? You don’t need to email them when you are constantly together. It’s kind of sad. But you guys are like the hot three musketeers, so it’s cool I guess. 

And I get it. The whole waiting for a letter or phone call is kind of brutal. I’ve been there. Both of my parents were deployed at the same time... had to stay with my step mom. It was… not the most fun let’s just say that. 

Annabeth

[From: P.Jackson@marinecorps.mil]  
[To: A.Chase@marinecorps.mil]

Subject: Upgrades

I think you just upgraded me from ‘cute’ to ‘hot’? This is all I can really ask for in life. 

I didn’t know your parents were military. 

Stay safe.

P

[From: A.Chase@marinecorps.mil]  
[To: P.Jackson@marinecorps.mil]

Subject: Don't make it weird

I mean it is an objective thing. You own a mirror, you know what you raiders look like. I’m sure you have heard this before… 

And yeah, mom is pretty much known for her battle strategy, you may have heard of her… goes by Athena. And dad’s retired air force, now he’s a college professor at Virginia Military Institute. 

Annabeth

[From: P.Jackson@marinecorps.mil]  
[To: A.Chase@marinecorps.mil]

Subject: You are a military princess?

So specifically me about the hot thing right? You know both Jason and Charlie are in serious relationships so I can’t help you there… I do know some other raiders I could set you up with but I can’t promise to not sabotage anything out of jealousy…

And your mom is Sergeant Major of the marine corps… no shit!

Stay safe, 

P

Annabeth can feel Percy’s smugness from miles away. In all of their emails there is this casual implication how their relationship is not “just friends”. Annabeth’s heart is pounding in her chest when she sends the next email. 

[From: A.Chase@marinecorps.mil]  
[To: P.Jackson@marinecorps.mil]

Subject: Number attached

I thought I made it pretty clear to you that I am not interested in dating a raider, if I ever reconsider I’ll let you know. 

I’m surprised you didn’t know about my mom. 

My allotted computer time is running out. I've attached my number to this email so you won’t worry too much if it takes me a while to respond to email. Use it if you wish… 

Annabeth 

Before Annabeth even logs off of the computer her phone buzzes in her pocket. 

Unknown number: Scoring the digits… this must be a dream

Annabeth immediately saves his number in her phone. 

Percy: But on a serious note, stay safe Private. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!

Annabeth: I’ll try…

Percy: Good to hear. Alright, I need to go to sleep. It's late here.

Annabeth looks at the world clock app on her phone. It’s 3am in Virginia. Where she presumes he is. 

Annabeth: Yes, sir. A busy day of paperwork awaits you. Make sure you are well rested, I will be out here doing the actual job of a marine. 

Percy: Annabeth?

Annabeth: Yes?

Percy: Fuck off. 

Annabeth: Good night. ;)

Percy: Night. 

The two send each other emails every Thursday, and text occasionally when they have time. Sometimes it’s Annabeth waiting on a response and other times it’s Percy. They both are working on handling the anxiety of waiting for a response. Being friends with someone stationed somewhere else is difficult, Annabeth allows herself to wish they were stationed at the same place. She only has two months left in her deployment and she would be stateside. And then what? Would she enlist again? That had always been her plan, rise in the ranks. Something about her friendship with Percy made her question that. She was smart enough to realize that what they were doing wasn’t exactly just friend behavior. 

One weeks later Annabeth got drunk on base for the first time. Her platoon had the entire weekend off and somehow Travis convinced everyone to enjoy themselves a little bit too much

Percy: Hey, did you see that video I sent you?

Annabeth: Percy! Hi. I saw it but haven’t watched… we’ve been a little busy over here. 

Percy: Busy how? Is everything okay?

Annabeth: Yes, everything is fine. Travis somehow got some moonshine into base and we have the weekend off so… lol

Percy: Did you just say “lol”? Who are you and what have you done with Annabeth?

Annabeth: Hey! You think I can’t be fun??

Percy: Didn’t say that… just never imagined you would be someone to get drunk on base…  
Percy: Hello?

Annabeth: Sorry, Leo stole my phone. He was trying to convince me to play beer pong with him.

Percy: But you said no right? Leo seems like a real tool...

Annabeth: Sounds like you are jealous of Leo.  
Annabeth: I am here talking to you, aren’t I?

Percy: Not jealous, just don’t get good vibes from the guy.

Annabeth: That’s fine, but you do know that he is in my platoon right? Like I have to spend time with the kid (he’s really not that bad).

Percy: Enjoy beer pong then, don’t let me stop you.

Annabeth: Alright, maybe I will.

Percy: Fine.

It takes ten minutes before Percy breaks.

Percy: Are you really playing beer pong with him?

Percy: ? 

Percy: Facetime me and we can drink together

Annabeth doesn’t need to look up the time difference between them anymore. 

Annabeth: Isn’t it 7am in Texas? Probably not an appropriate time for drinks, Sergeant. 

Percy: It’s 5 o’clock somewhere?

Annabeth: You know service is not strong enough for a facetime

Percy: I wish it was. I miss seeing you.

Annabeth: We only saw each other in person for a few weeks. Certainly not enough time to miss seeing someone.

Percy: Trust me, it’s enough.

Without thinking about Annabeth takes a quick picture of herself sticking out her tongue. Her hair is down like the first time they met. Finally out of her military regulated hair style. She looks a little silly but sends it anyway. 

Percy: Wow. New screensaver, thanks.

Annabeth: Shut up. I know you can’t see it but my eyes are rolling… HARD.

Percy: Oh I could imagine. Have PT in a few so I have to run. I have a travel day tomorrow, but I will talk to you when I can. Stay safe, Private.

Before Annabeth puts her phone in her pocket she sees Percy sent her a picture of himself sticking out his tongue. She quickly saves it and turns her phone off. She walks over to cheer for Malcolm and Frank while they lose in beer pong to Travis and Leo. It’s not surprising to anyone. The game is a good enough distraction for her to stop thinking about Percy, at least for the night. 

It wasn’t for her lack of trying, but somehow, in spite of herself, Annabeth found herself falling for Percy Jackson. She couldn’t help the way her heart raced like a teenager every time she saw his name sending a text or email. 

—  
Annabeth sees Percy in person three days later. 

She was on patrol with her unit when something shifted in her stomach. She felt like she was being watched. They are walking in a straight line, Frank in front, Travis, Malcolm and Annabeth taking up the rear. Her unit was working closely with the National soldiers from Iraq, so they fell in behind Annabeth. 

“Minefield to the west below the river bed! Be aware!” Frank shouts. 

The group finally stops walking and makes it to their makeshift base. Here there are sandbags lined in a semi circle and soldiers kneeling behind the wall with their rifles hanging over the edge waiting for movement. In the distance there was a small house made of cement, the rest of the landscape was full of mountains covered in brown dirt. 

This was a checkpoint where many Iraqi citizens traveled through. Overtime Annabeth grew familiar with their faces, though today one stood out to her. A young girl. She stared at Annabeth while she did her duties. Annabeth has seen this girl on her many trips to the local village. 

While Frank and Travis were scouting the land Annabeth was passing out bottled water to the Iraqi soldiers, today was another extremely hot day. 

Eventually Annabeth walks over to the rest of her unit. 

“Is everything alright, Chase?” Frank asks her. 

“Yeah, I just feel unsettled.” 

“Well I hope our intel is right on this one, we should be safe out here.” He replies as he puts the binoculars back to his eyes. He is different in the field than on base, he’s intimidating in his camouflage uniform.

“Yes sir.” Annabeth walks away back towards Malcolm. He is kneeling behind their sandbag defense wall looking through the scope of his rifle. 

“Here’s some water, Pace.”

“I think you have an admirer, Chase,” he said. When Annabeth turns to face the young girl she immediately turns to run away.

“Wouldn’t be so sure.” Annabeth feels sorry for the girl, she can’t be older than 11 years old and she is living in the middle of a warzone. 

“Did you see that?” Malcolm asks, shaking Annabeth out of her thoughts.

“See what?” 

“Movement behind the house.” Annabeth pulls her binoculars to her eyes but doesn’t see anything. Before she can respond, a gunshot rips throughout the valley. This scrambles the group into action. Frank runs to the edge of the barrier and shouts out orders, everyone falls in line. This is what they were trained for. 

“Man down, man down!” Travis shouts, pointing down the riverbend. 

“What happened?” Frank yells to Travis.

They are far away but Annabeth can see two men running towards the checkpoint. They are trying to take cover but it is nearly impossible. 

“Has anyone got eyes on that?” A soldier shouts.

The men are getting closer and she swears she can make out the blond. It’s Jason Grace. Beyond him Annabeth finally finds the man down. 

“200 meters, half left, beyond the bridge.” She yells.

“That’s Jackson!” Malcolm mutters. “He’s in the minefield!”

“Fuck. What is he doing in a god damn minefield?” Frank asks.

Annabeth can see Jason is getting closer now. He is holding on to Charlie who is clearly injured. 

“Someone help them!” She yells pointing at the two. “I’m going in to retrieve Jackson.”

“Chase, hold on.” Frank orders as he runs towards Jason. 

“What is going on soldier?” Frank asks desperately. 

“Mission went south, fast. Beckendorf was shot and Sergeant Jackson is down in the minefield. He had me get Charlie to safety, said he was fine to wait for retrieval, but…” Frank reaches out to Charlie while Jason explains. This gives Jason the opportunity to grab his radio. 

“Sergeant Jackson, come in. Beck and I are safe. Do you copy?” 

“Good... I’ve been shot. I’m pumping blood.” Percy replies. Annabeth's heart drops. 

“Shit.” Jason mutters.

She grabs the radio from him. “Jackson, what direction was your contact?” Annabeth will not allow anything to distract her. Her brain is reeling with ways she can save him. 

Percy doesn’t answer. 

Annabeth turns to Frank. “I am going to retrieve him, sir. I know my mine clearing drill.”

“No fucking way, Chase. This is not our mission. Wait out.”

“Sir, he’s losing blood, I can get to him.” 

“Wait out!” He yells back.

“Look, I don’t need any special treatment here. I am the smallest one and can get through that field the best. I should go.”

As soon as she stops her rant Percy’s voice comes back through the radio. “Grace? Beckendorf? I am losing a lot of blood. I can’t stop it.” He sounds desperate. 

“Hang on, Jackson. We are sending a retrieval team now.” Jason replies. Jason turns to Beckendorph who is fading in and out of consciousness. “Stay put.” As a field medic runs to Charlie Jason looks at Frank expectantly. 

Frank thinks for a moment and then yells, “Grace, Chase, with me now. Move, move, move! Stoll, Pace, keep eyes out!” Frank leads Jason and Annabeth down the hill. They run as fast as they can in their gear avoiding obstacles as they near the bridge that Percy is at.

“Grace, I’m here!” Percy yells, but Annabeth can tell he is fighting to stay awake.

“Stay calm, Jackson!” she yells back to him. Jason and Frank stop running and cover Annabeth as she gets closer to Percy. 

“Jackson?” She calls out. Percy doesn't respond. “Jackson! Talk to me!”

“I’m losing a lot of blood over here.” He finally replies. Annabeth is sure he doesn’t even know who he is talking to. 

“I’m on my way, keep talking!” Annabeth throws all of her extra gear off her back and slows down her run. She hears Frank yelling into the radio behind her. 

“Alpha 30 bravo nine lino. Roger?” He is calling for a helicopter to med evac Percy out.

Annabeth reaches the minefield and lays down and begins to crawl slowly towards him. She pulls out her knife and pokes the ground in front of her, making sure she is clear before she moves. “Where are you hit, sergeant?” she yells to him.

“Top of the leg. High” Percy responds. 

Annabeth keeps crawling until she can finally see his leg. The rest of his body is hidden away, behind a bush so he is out of enemy sight. She wants to get up and run to him but remembers her training. It is agony being so close to him, and moving so slowly. “Can you get a tourniquet around it?” She asks him. 

“I can’t, it’s too high.” 

Annabeth keeps crawling. She sees a mine inches to her left and takes in a sharp breat, “Fuck.”

“You alright, Chase?” Frank asks through her radio but she ignores him

“Talk to me, Jackson.”

“Chase, come in are you alright?” Frank asks.

“Has anyone got eyes on Jackson? He’s gone quiet.” She asks into her radio.

“Come on, Jackson. Talk to her!” Jason yells. 

“ETA 2 minutes on the copter, sir.” Travis reports. 

“Come on, Jackson. Don’t quit!” Jason yells again. The radio chatter is loud and Annabeth wants to turn it off so she can focus. As she continues her crawl she sees another mine. What was Percy doing out here?

“Chase do you have eyes on Jackson?” Frank asks. 

Before she can respond an explosion rips through the area. Annabeth’s foot had knocked into a mine. Dust and dirt filled the sky. 

“Chase?” Frank yells repeatedly. “Does anyone see her?”

Travis responds over the radio, “I’ve got eyes on. She’s not moving, sir!”

—-

Her ears were ringing, all she could hear was her heart beating rapidly in her chest, but she was alright. Annabeth slowly opened her eyes. It felt as though she was underwater as she heard Frank call her name. She was turned around laying flat on her back, staring into the sun, trying to collect herself. She sits up slowly, eyes running down her body all the way to her toes. She’s alright. She’s shocked to see she is still in one piece, but she’s alright. She needs to keep moving.

“Chase, talk to me!” Frank calls again.

“I’m all right, sir.” She responds.

Her unit all lets out a sigh of relief when they hear her voice back on the radio. 

“Just you now, Jackson.” Jason yells. “Come on!” 

Annabeth finally reaches him. He is slumped up against a rock. His eyes are open but she knows he cannot see her clearly. He is fighting to stay awake. She can see the blood seeping through his pant leg. 

She starts hitting his chest. “Come on, Percy. Talk to me. I’m here to save you.” She pulls out a bandage and begins wrapping his leg the best that she can while she continues to talk to him. “You were the one telling me to stay safe and now look at you. I thought you were in Texas doing paperwork.”

“Chase what’s going on?” Frank asks over the radio.

Annabeth keeps her voice steady as she responds, “I’m going to need a helicopter, I’m losing him.” Percy’s leg is bad. Annabeth doesn’t have to be a medic to know that. “Percy, if you die on me, I swear I am going to kill you.” She hears a grumble in his throat. “That’s it, that’s it Jackson. Hold on.”

The helicopter finally appears overhead.

“Sir, they can’t land the chopper here.There’s not a foot without explosives.” She speaks to Frank.

“They are going to drop a winch.” He replies. “When they get there, secure him to the winch and they will hoist him up.”

Annabeth continues to put pressure on Percy’s leg. “I’m going to have to go up with him, sir.”

“Absolutely not. Do you read me?” Frank is furious. Annabeth knows the risk she is taking being hoisted up with Percy. She will practically be a sitting duck in the middle of the sky for enemies to fire at, an easy target. She knows the risk. But she also knows if she stops putting pressure on Percy’s leg he will bleed out on the way up. The chopper is getting closer and it is getting harder to hear anything but the blades cutting through the sky. 

“Sir, the tourniquet is not working. If I take my fist out of his groin he is going to bleed out.” She explains the situation to Frank.

Percy’s eyes open and they are looking right through Annabeth. She remembers the first time she saw those eyes.

“Chase, do not go up on that winch, that is an order.” Frank yells.

Frank is her commanding officer and Annabeth knows she could get into a lot of trouble for ignoring his directive. That is if she even survives this. The helicopter is now directly over her head. She looks down at Percy, “Can’t hear a thing, can you?”

The winch is being slowly lowered to them.

Percy’s eyes open and he actually sees her for the first time. “Annabeth? Did I die?” He asks, clearly confused.

“No, you didn’t die and you aren’t going to, is that clear?” she replies as his eyes flutter shut again. Annabeth attaches Percy to the winch and as she does so she hears Frank through her radio again.

“CHASE, do not go up on that winch. That is an order. Do you hear me? Chase?”

“I doubt she can hear a thing under that helicopter. If she goes up with him a sniper will pop her right away.” Travis yells to Frank over the radio. 

“They are sitting ducks guys.” Malcolms’ nervous voice chimes in. Annabeth attaches herself to the winch. 

“Chase what do you think you’re doing? Get off that winch right now. That is an order!” 

The winch slowly starts to lift Percy and Annabeth into the air. She continues putting pressure on Percy’s leg. Percy’s hand is on top of hers. She can feel his calloused fingers against hers. “Together, then.” he says to her. The seconds it takes to lift them into the copter feels like hours, but eventually they make it. 

As soon as they are fully inside the helicopter and secure the soldiers on ground let out a collective cheer. 

Frank shuts them down, “What she just did there was stupid beyond beleif! She disobeyed a command and put her life in danger. Don’t get any ideas.” They all got back to work so they could make it back to base. “It was also really fucking awesome.” He said under his breath.

—-

Annabeth is standing over Percy’s hospital bed reading his chart when he wakes up. “Shit.” Is the first thing he mutters. 

“What?” She asks.

“I thought it was a dream.” 

“Not a dream, you drool in your sleep by the way.” 

Percy’s cheeks are red when he replies. “Annabeth, you shouldn’t have gotten on the winch with me. That was reckless.”

“I knew the risk, Percy. What are you guys even doing here?” 

“Classified.” He responds holding back a cough. 

There is so much she wants to say to him but she is struggling to get the words out. “Percy, I…” 

Before she can finish a nurse comes into the room. “Hello, Sergeant. I’m Will and I’ll be your day nurse while you’re here” he turns to Annabeth, “Private Chase, the transport vehicle just arrived.”

That’s her cue to leave, she needs to get back on base to face Frank. Percy calls her but Annabeth stops him. 

“Feel better, sir.” She says and leaves the room.

—-

When she gets back on base she is called to the big house to talk to Frank. 

“Private, what you did was audacious. You put your life in danger and went against orders. If you think you are going to get any accolades for that ridiculous act you are 100% mistaken.” Frank reprimanded. Annabeth knows that Frank was worried about her back there. 

“Yes, sir. Sorry.” She responded sheepishly. 

“That being said, did you hear me tell you not to go up on that winch? I know it was loud under that chopper.”

“No, sir.” She lied. He knows she lied.. 

“Then, well done Chase.” Frank dismisses her.

“Thank you, sir.” She replies as she walks out of the big house. She doesn’t get far before bumping into Jason Grace.

“Private Chase! Are you alright?” he asks.

“I’m okay. How’s Charlie?”

“He’s stable and will make a full recovery. What you did out there… it was… just thank you.”

“Just doing my job.” She knows Jason loves Percy like a brother. He would never have forgiven himself if Percy died out there alone, even if Percy commanded them to leave him behind. 

“I think we both know that was more than your job, Chase... He really cares about you, you know that right?” Annabeth nods. “Look, I’m headed to the hospital. As soon as Percy is able we are flying back to the US. Take care of yourself.” 

\----

Surprisingly, things go back to normal after what Annabeth refers to as ‘the incident’. She wasn’t injured so she is expected to perform all her duties as usual. She keeps her mind sharp and does what she needs to do, but is less social with her platoon. Eight days after ‘the incident’ she receives an email from Percy. 

[From: P.Jackson@marinecorps.mil]  
[To: A.Chase@marinecorps.mil]  
Subject: Recovery

Annabeth,

Hi. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to reach out to you earlier. I’ve been a little busy… not dying... I wanted to let you know that Beckendorf has made a full recovery. I didn’t know if you’ve heard that, yet. Jason has been having fun babysitting us. He told me more about what happened that day while I was unconscious. And… wow. I owe you one. I’m doing okay, too by the way. We should be heading home soon if everything goes according to plan. 

Stay safe,  
P

[From: A.Chase@marinecorps.mil]  
[To: P.Jackson@marinecorps.mil]

Subject: So you owe me… what else is new?

I’m glad to hear you’re doing well, Percy. You gave me quite a scare out there. (I still want to know what the hell you were doing in the middle of a minefield… usually we try to avoid those.) 

Some unfortunate news, the Pizza Hut opened while you were in the hospital.

Annabeth 

Annabeth is reassured to have heard from Percy. After she sends the email she spends the rest of her allotted time waiting for a response. It doesn’t come. She is disappointed but realistically she knows it was probably hard enough for him to get an email out from the hospital in the first place. 

She makes it to the barracks early that night. Only Malcolm is in her section when she sits on her bed. He doesn’t say anything to her but she can tell he’s watching her to make sure she’s alright.

“Malcolm, if you keep looking at me like that…”

A small cough behind Annabeth turns her around. It’s Percy. In her barracks. 

“I’ll give you guys some privacy…” Malcolm says and quickly heads out of the room. 

Percy has looked better, he is using crutches to support his weight. “You going to invite me in, Private?” he jokes. 

“Percy what are you doing here?” she asks him as she moves over on her bed, leaving room for him to sit next to her. 

“Well, some private told me about this new Pizza Hut that opened up around here so I figured I’d check it out before I left.” Annabeth rolls her eyes. A loud silence fills the barracks. “We need to talk about this, Annabeth.” He gestures back and forth between the two of them.

She just nods. 

“You have less than a month left on tour right? When you’re back in Virginia let me take you out, like on a real date. I mean if you want…” 

“Percy-”

“Don’t say no, Annabeth. This just friends thing is not working. You can’t tell me there is nothing here.” 

“Of course there is something here, Percy. When I saw you out there all bloody I was so worried you wouldn’t make it.” This is the first time Annabeth allows herself to break. A tear rolls down her cheek and he wipes it away delicately with his finger. She leans her head onto his shoulder. “Percy, my reasons are still valid.”  
“Annabeth, I think you have proven yourself…” 

“It’s against protocol. You’re a senior officer.”

“Yeah, but I’m not your senior officer.”

“We barely know each other.”

“Come on, Annabeth. We both know that’s not true. Look when I was in that minefield I thought it was the end for me, I thought I was going to die.”

“So did I.”

“When I opened my eyes and saw you there, I realized you were all that I wanted. I want you to be the last thing that I see.” 

“Wow,” is all she can say back to him, because in that moment, that’s all she wanted too. 

He notices Annabeth lips curl into a smirk. “Are you laughing at me? You really don’t make things easy do you?”

“Ugh. Alright.” She says and turns to meet his eyes. She lifts her hand to his face and leans in for a kiss. It started slow but quickly changed. Percy pulls her in closer to his chest and she moves her hands to his hair, then to his chest. She was desperate to touch him, his lips were moving insistently against hers. 

The barrack door squeaked open and the two jumped apart. Malcolm slowly walked in. “Zhang is on his way to the barracks.” he tells Annabeth.

“Thanks, Malcolm. We were just… uh… looking at these maps.” Annabeth replies with a blush. Percy’s hair is disheveled beside her.

“Yeah, of course…” Malcolm eyes Percy and walks over to his bed. Percy gets up and walks towards the door with Annabeth close behind him. 

When they get outside he looks at her intently. “So are we going to do this?”

“It certainly seems so.” Is her reply.

“Great. One month from now we will both be stateside and then it’s a date.”

“I’ll be home in 19 days.” She says with a grin. 

“I’ll be waiting. I need to report back to the big house, my flight leaves in a couple of hours.” Annabeth nods in response. Percy leans in to give her a hug and a quick kiss on the forehead. When he releases her Annabeth immediately wants him back. She hasn’t felt safety in Iraq until that moment.

“See you soon.”

“Stay safe, Private.” He says as he winks at her and walks towards the big house on his crutches. Annabeth lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Less than one month and she would be back in those arms again. But for now, she had a job to finish.

\---

19 days later they have their date. And it was pretty much the best date of all time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first time publishing my writing so let me know what you think! You can find me on tumblr @percy-j !!! :)


End file.
